1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanically stabilized earth wall structures. The invention more particularly concerns a modular wall or facing panel which interconnects with an anchor which in turn cooperates with backfill or the like to stabilize the panel. The invention is especially directed at a modular wall panel which is precast to include a connector which is quickly and securely connectable to an anchor member.
2. Description of Related Art
A mechanically stabilized earth wall structure comprises a concrete wall facing with earth backfill placed behind the structure. Elongated members extend from the back surface of the wall into the earth backfill to form generally horizontal planes which act as anchors in the backfill. The elongated members may comprise various types of reinforcements or anchors.
Strip reinforcements or strip anchors include strips made of such materials as galvanized steel and plastic. Tensile stresses in the soil or backfill transfer to the strips through friction. Grid anchors comprising tensile resistant grid elements transfer stress to the backfill through passive resistance of transverse elements of the grids and friction between the backfill and laterally disposed surfaces of the grids. The grids in the form of a mesh or web may be made of various materials such as metals and polymer materials. Still other types of anchors include sheet anchors which comprise sheets of geotextiles placed in generally horizontal layers within the backfill.
Several methods and apparatuses have been provided in the past for attaching reinforcement members or anchors to the back surface of modular facing panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,170 discloses a method of connecting elongated wire mesh to interlocking facing wall modules by a means of a clevis and bolt assembly. The U-shaped portion of each clevis is anchored in the modular facing panels during precasting. In one embodiment, the wires in a wire mesh panel are connected to each clevis using a bolt and nut assembly
In U.S. Pat. No 4,824,293, connection between a tieback and a modular facing panel is formed by sliding an end of the tieback into a channel preformed in the panel and inserting a rod into the channel to prevent the withdrawal of the tieback.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,857 discloses a structure in which wire mesh panels are attached to modular facing panels by means of threaded female fittings anchored in the modular facing panels and threaded male fittings mounted to the end of elongated wires o in the wire mesh panel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,508, anchor loops are cast within facing panels in a generally vertical disposition to provide horizontally extending passageways. Mats to be covered with backfill have looped ends such that rods extending through the looped ends of the mats and the passages provided by the anchor loops secure the mats to the panels.
Existing systems of stabilizing earth wall structures as reflected by the above references can entail considerable amounts of time and care to properly install such structures. As a result, the costs of installing such systems are frequently very high and the risks of faulty installations can be considerable.